a collision of sorts
by momoshe
Summary: four times he kissed her, and one time she kissed him.


yo! this is kinda rushed and was written pretty late but i wanted to start posting here so yeah;; what better way is there to kick off an account than with your obscure otp? but anyway, this is actually for a rp meme on tumblr and isn't completed yet. there's gonna be five parts for five kisses so i'll upload each part as i finish them!

_**one**_.

It really is the best sensation, simply enjoying another's company - there is no pressure to vocalise her thoughts, no chance of a shattered atmosphere due to a misplaced comment she may accidentally release. There's none of that compulsion to please another, no nervous glances or drumming fingers or flushing cheeks. For that is always the worry in her mind; another's comfort is top priority, resulting in the decline of her own. No matter how cantankerous her company, their frown is her immediate failure. It's truly a blessing to not have this plaguing her, even if just for a few moments.

There are few who are capable of granting her this blessing. Perhaps Gray is, on occasion ( yet his silence is one easily mistranslated and it's rare that she takes it well at all ) and maybe Gajeel has allowed her a few moments of comfortable stillness in the past, but his threatening demeanour always causes her to send relatively frantic glances at those in the surrounding area - she has never enjoyed being feared the way he did in their younger years. Yes, this form of serenity is rare; when it is found, she does her best to hold on to it.

Considering this, she supposes it's good that he has carried the situation to it's current point - in the middle of the night, seated on the mercifully dry grass and admiring the view of Fiore that is only accessible from Fairy Hills or the small area of land in front of it.

Simply enjoying each other's company.

No matter how it may sound, it is entirely separate from being indifferent to the other's presence; she quietly observes his fidgeting in her peripheral vision and accepts it with a chuckle that she doesn't allow to escape. After observing his behaviour for a good few years, she knows that he is not well accustomed to a relaxing silence. She doesn't mind. It's strangely entertaining, watching him adjust. That is until his head tilts and his focus is shifter in her direction, taking the atmosphere down a more awkward path.

And she even fails to look away.

It's as though the moment their eyes lock just for a second she is frozen in place, unable to blink and unable to even consider sabotaging whatever is occurring. While she knows he's just scanning her features, searching in a way that is in no sense invasive, she feels as though he is seeing much deeper than that - not that she's aware of what that means. The stare carries out much longer than expected, resulting in a much less comfortable posture ( nervous glances and drumming fingers and flushing cheeks ) and a much less serene expression. She's soon praying for something to happen to end whatever bizarre position she'd found herself in, and sure enough, this is granted without even a moment's notice. Blink once; he is merely gazing, looking upon her with incredible focus. Twice and the distance between the two is somehow half it's previous size, close enough for hands to brush and knees to nudge. Thrice and the contact is much, much more - starting with nose and then cheeks and then lips in a clumsy approach towards an action she would not, in a million years, have predicted.

And this is where it becomes one of the most awkward moments of her life. With both participants both shocked by the turn of events, even the male who had initiated it, their eyes remain widened - while recounting it, she describes it as a second at most, but they're staring for an eternity as his face begins to heat and her temperature rises and suddenly the air is too uncomfortable and everything becomes hard to stand.

It's her that breaks away, retreating as she shoves his frame as far from hers as her meagre strength is capable of. Only faintly does it register that his expression doesn't change - there's a feeling of awe about him, and she's unsure if it's at what had transpired or the event itself. And thus, the comfortable silence, the enjoying another's company, the late night view of Fiore are all gone as it's over as fast as it started.

She gets to her feet, and walks away without a word.

Just like that.


End file.
